The Son & Daughter of Aphrodite
by Pinkbeauty63
Summary: These two siblings are characters that you would NOT forget. They are the only full-related siblings out of the daughters of Aphrodite which gives them the right to be the Counselors for Cabin #10 - Aphrodite's Cabin. They were also part of the first group of children to arrive at Camp Half Blood. But when Percy Jackson arrives, everything about them seems to change. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what up fellow readers! This is my second FanFic that I have written so far, so I get that I should know by now that my stories aren't really big hits. The more that you guys review and follow/favourite my story or follow/favourite my account, the more motivated I will get to updating it.**

**Anyways, for those of you who haven't read my Once Upon a Time story, I have an OC character that I seem to favour a lot. This is her character profile below:**

**Name: Brittany Summer  
>Age: 19 (I'm assuming that's how old Luke Castellan was when Percy Jackson came to Camp Half-Blood, according to the book).<br>Species: Demi-god  
>Hometown: Massasuchetts, New York<br>Current Residence: Camp Half-Blood  
>Occupation: Counselor for Cabin #10 - Aphrodite's Cabin<br>Father: Stephen Summer - human billionaire  
>Mother: Aphrodite - Greek Goddess of love and beauty<br>Siblings (describe relationship): Joseph 'Joe' Summer - Brother (1 year older), Neil Griffin - Cousin (Same age - Son of Narcissus), paternal half-siblings.  
>Significant Others (describe relationship): Clarisse La Rue [Best Friend], Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson &amp; Luke Castellan.<br>Height: 5'8  
>Weight: 52.5kg<br>Race: Greek/American  
>Eye Color: Blue<br>Hair Color: Blonde  
>Skin color: Beige<br>Habits: Making everything look perfect.  
>Favorite Sayings: "Aphrodite had the beauty. Zeus had the thunderbolts. Everyone loved Aphrodite, but everyone listened to Zeus." - Esther M. Friesner<br>Speech patterns: She speaks in a soft, Dianna Agron-like speech one minute, and then is a whole lot of Heather Morris the next.  
>Style: Elegant<br>Greatest flaw: How can she? She's the daughter of Aphrodite.  
>Best quality: Her astonishingly good looks and flexibility.<br>Personality: She's nice, humorous, smart and she sometimes likes to hang out with the boys where there's less 'drama'.  
>Educational Background: Straight A Student<br>Intelligence Level: 130 IQ Points  
>How does Character believe she is perceived by others?: She thinks that people believe her to be a spoiled goddess as well as a stuck up beauty queen.<br>How self-confident is the character?: She's majorly self-confident. She's brave in other ways that people can't see her through.  
>StrengthsWeaknesses: Her strengths are the appearances of mirrored objects (weapons). Her weaknesses are not really being good at hand-to-hand combat.  
>How does the character deal with anger?: She beats something up. How would you deal with that?<br>With sadness?: She would listen to One Direction's Take Me Home album.  
>With conflict?: She would try to make things right.<br>With change?: She would attempt to get used to the things that've changed.  
>With loss?: She would cry and cry and cry until someone gives that chick a bucket of ice-cream.<br>What does the character want out of life?: She wants to find her true love as well as getting her mother back from the unforgiving parental-rules of the almighty Zeus.  
>What would the character like to change in her life?: The way people look at her like she's just another 'doll'.<br>What motivates this character?: By finding something that she wants and won't stop until she gets it.  
>What frightens this character?: Watching someone suffer a terrible fate that they don't deserve.<br>What makes this character happy?: Just about everything happy.  
>Is the character judgmental of others?: No. But yes, if they're checking her out from 'behind'.<br>Is the character generous or stingy?: She is very generous and would do anything to make sure her family and friends don't get hurt.  
>Is the character generally polite or rude?: She's incredibly polite but when someone annoys her, she can turn into a Spice Girl.<strong>

**Now, I know that her profile is extremely long, but you need to imagine what this girl is going to be like, once and before you're reading the story. Now, for Joe and and Neil's profiles, they're gonna be in chapter 2 and 3 so you get plenty of time to process who Brittany is.**

**Overall, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and that you have a clear view of who this story's main protagonist is. This is also based on the movies and the books! Don't forget these three R's of mine: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, IT IS OWNED BY RICK RIORDAN. THE ONLY MAIN CHARACTERS I SEEM TO OWN ARE BRITTANY, JOE & NEIL!)**

~Percy Jackson's POV~

"Woah, where am I?" I say, laying down on a bed made of canvas, waking up to see Grover.

"You're in the Infirmary. Do you remember anything?" Grover asked.

"Just some crazy dream. My mom was there. There was a Minotaur... And you were some kinda' weird hybrid goat thing-"

I look at Grover, then trail my gaze from Grover's face down to his lower half which is completely visible now, furry arched legs, goat butt, hooves and all.

"Actually, I prefer '_Satyr_'." He says with a beat of his hoof. "Oh. And this is yours."

He hands me the Minotaur horn. I stare at it. My expression darkens. I then start to realize what happened.

"It was real. All of it was real."

I kept looking intently at Grover, whom he looked ashamed and heartbroken. "I'm sorry Percy. It's my fault. I blew it. It was my job to protect you. _Both_ _of you_."

I then stare at the horn. My expression is sad, filled with despair. I speak softly, in grief. Tears fill my eyes.

"My mom. She's really gone."

Later that day...

I'm now dressed, depressed, walking with Grover down the aisle, past the beds, past the moaning, battered kids. I look at all of the wounded kids.

"Where are we?"

"Camp Half Blood." Grover answers.

The camp is spread across several acres of a beautiful, lush, landscape surrounded by a pine forest. The buildings' architecture is straight out of Ancient Greece. Constructed of stone and marble, with weathered, well-worn, facades. A small coliseum is visible in the distance.

"Created by Olypmians, for their offspring. Demigods. Kids like you."

I just stand there in awe. Speechless.

Later on, Grover and I walk through the camp. Hundreds of kids, aged 11 to 21, dressed in modern clothing, are everywhere.

We walk past several kids sitting inside a small outdoor amphitheater, as an old, blind poet recites Homer's Odyssey.

"This is where you guys learn to harness your powers, to become leaders, warriors...artists...and heroes..." Grover explained.

"Woah, you got the wrong guy. I'm no hero... I'm a screw-up...with dyslexia, ADHD..." I incredulously explain back.

"Those are your greatest gifts."

"You call those gifts?"

We pass other kids firing arrows in an archery range; throwing javelins; forging weapons in a Blacksmith furnace; making vases at a potter's wheel.

"When you try to read, the letters seem to float off the page, right? That's because your brain's hardwired for Ancient Greek. Not English. I bet you had no trouble reading at the museum..."

"That was Greek?"

Grover nods at me. "And your ADHD? You're impulsive, you can't sit still. Those are your natural reflexes. They kept you alive when you fought the Minotaur. No mortal screw-up could defeat a Minotaur, Percy. Your blood is special. It's... The blood of a God."

"And these kids?... They're all sons and daughters of gods?"

"And goddesses."

We pause at a practice battlefield. I see a girl sword fighting, beating several stronger, male opponents. I keep watching, feeling very attracted to her.

"What's her name?"

"Oh, she will squash you like a bug!" Grover laughs.

"Her _name_?"

"Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. Goddess of Wisdom."

"I thought Athena was a virgin goddess..."

"She was. But you try holding out for 10,000 years. I barely make it through health class."

Me and Grover walk over to the edge of a coliseum. A horse race is in progress. Eight horses circle the track in a cloud of dust. They are silhouetted against the bright rays of the afternoon sun.

As the horses finish, the dust clears. My mouth then drops when I see that they are Centaurs. Half-man, Half-horse. One of the Centaurs walks away, trots toward me. As the Centaur gets closer, I recognise him.

"Mr Brunner!?"

"Here, I'm known as Chiron. Nice to see you up and around."

"You're...you're..."

"A real horse's ass, I know. I'm sorry I had to keep my true form hidden from you, but it was for your own good. I hope you'll forgive me."

"What happened to your wheelchair?..."

"Only when I'm in mortal form. I could never walk on only two legs."

He then leads me and Grover away. We walk through the camp with Chiron.

"Is this your camp?"

"No. I'm just an overseer and a trainer."

Chiron enters an alcove, nestled in the woods by the lake. Eleven distinct frat-like houses, are arranged around a common area, dotted with old statues and ancient fountains.

"This is where you'll be staying."

"Greek Row." Grover quips.

The first 'house' we pass has several smokestacks belching black smoke. Outside, a few kids covered in sweat and grime work billows and anvils.

"The heirs of Haephaestus, smith and weapon-maker of the Gods." Chiron explains.

Chiron and I continue on, past a building that resembles a fortress. Barbed-wire fencing surrounds the lawn. Angry music blasts from within. A dozen big, ugly, mean kids are yelling at each other, some are physically fighting.

"The offspring of Ares, God of War."

The next home is filled with dozens of hyper, energetic kids, running through the lawn, playing pranks, laughing. They all have sharp noses, upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles.

"Those pranksters are the offspring of Hermes, messenger of the gods."

One of Hermes' sons motions to a nearby brother, clearly up to something. He's watching the sorority house next door. It is decorated with romantic statues and gardens, the most lush home on Greek Row. The girls who live here are drop dead gorgeous, most of them ouside sunbathing, except for one of them, who is not wearing a bathing suit, walks over to where Chiron and I are.

Grover stops dead in his tracks, frozen like he's fighting an urge...and desperately losing.

"Daughters of Aphrodite, goddess of love and other four letter words." Grover says.

Sprinklers go off, drenching the girls. They scream, run inside. Hermes' sons roll on the ground laughing.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Grover makes a mad dash toward the drenched daughters of Aphrodite, chasing them around the grounds.

"Satyrs. You can never completely train them to stop chasing the nymphs." Chiron says. Meanwhile, the one daughter of Aphrodite that missed the missed the prank from the sons of Hermes looks back at us and starts to speak.

"So, you must be Percy Jackson."

"Um, yeah...and you are?..."

"Brittany Summer. Counselor for Cabin #10 - Aphrodite's Cabin."

I started observing her appearance, and she was wearing a white, goddess-like dress, making it very easy to tell that she's the eldest daughter of Aphrodite. Her sleek, shiny and blonde hair is in a side pony tail, with a white water-lily tucked in the other side of her hair. She has vibrant blue eyes and has that Aphrodite charm about her, but much stronger than the other girls. She's holding a white clipboard and holding it like any other A-grade student would whilst walking around.

"Why, it's nice to see you are doing something else than sunbathing outside. It's extraordinary that the other girls aren't doing the same thing as you." Chiron chips in.

"Well, I just don't want to be your stereotypical daughter of Aphrodite."

"That's a relief. I thought you were gonna be like the your other sisters." I say.

"Oh, I also have a brother. And one of my cousins live in my cabin."

"Really? Aphrodite had a son?"

"Not just my brother. Also in Greek history, my mother gave birth to Eros."

"Yes, well, that sibling is up in Olympus. Down here on Earth, your cousins are the heirs of Hephaestus, and the 'most good looking' son of Narcissus." Chiron explains to her.

"I know. Neil is pretty full of himself."

"Who's Neil?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon. Seriously, once you see him, you'll know that it's Neil." She says as she gets called over to the Ares cabin by, surprisingly, a girl.

Next, Chiron and I round the 'U' and stop at one of the largest homes in Greek Row. The home looks as if it were made of coral. A large fountain is in front. Chiron turns to me.

"Welcome home."

I am now taken aback, yet intrigued.

"Your father built this. For you."

"My father?"

Chiron lifts his front legs, and kicks open the door.

"Poseidon."

Me and Chiron enter my new home. Most of the interior is taken up by a large indoor pool. The stairways are lined with cascading waterfalls. There are many statues of horses. And a wall filled with various ancient, rusted metal tridents. I stare in awe.

"Your father is God of the Seas, as well as horses and earthquakes. It was his wish that you lead a normal life. He asked me to watch over you and, when you got older, I chose Grover to be your protector."

I look at the collection of rusted tridents, as I grab one.

"Why didn't my mom ever tell me?"

"She couldn't. It was for your own safety. There hasn't been a Demigod born of the Big Three in over a hundred years."

"The big three... Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?..."

Chiron nods.

"That makes you special, powerful, a threat. That's why your Mom married your step-father. His rather pungent odor masked the smell of your blood, in case you were ever in danger."

"Like the Minotaur..."

"Exactly."

"So Gabe's ass saved mine?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes."

"But why am I in danger? Why are things chasing me, trying to kill me?..."

"Actually. For the time being, they prefer that you stay alive."

"Why?"

"They think you've stolen something valuable."

"But I didn't steal anything..."

"I believe you. Not many others do. Zeus has convinced almost everyone, that you're..."Chiron beats his hoof on the ground. "The Lightning Thief."

I am confused. Chiron points to the palace ceiling. Here, is a stunning _three_ _dimensional_ painting, depicting the history of the Gods. It makes the Sistine Chapel look pedestrian. Chiron points to a powerful image of Zeus, riding in the clouds, the powerful Master Bolt in his hands.

"Zeus' Master Bolt. The bolt where all lightning originates. The most powerful weapon ever created, harnessing more power than several hydrogen bombs. It was stolen four days ago."

"Why do they think it was me?"

Chiron points to an image if Zeus in combat against Poseidon.

"When the bolt disappeared, Zeus naturally blamed your father. They've been in a power struggle for centuries. But ancient law forbids Gods to cross into each other's realms. Only a Demigod is capable of that. Someone like you. Zeus' closest relative."

"But I've never even met my Father... And I sure as hell wouldn't do his dirty work..."

"Unless the bolt is returned by midnight of the summer solstice, two weeks from now, there will be a war of the Gods."

"Zeus vs. Poseidon. Two Gods enter the ring, only one will leave." I say mockingly.

"War between the Gods is a serious matter, Percy. Olympians, will be forced to choose sides. Nature will turn against itself. Modern civilisation will be destroyed."

"So what do we do?"

"For the next few days, we stay here. Until Zeus calms down. Then we go to Olympus, where you'll convince Zeus of your innocence."

I nod. Looks like I'm gonna have to get used to my new place.

**End of the chapter! Now, I know that I didn't write any of Brittany's POV, but I just wanted to start the story with the character this original story is based on, and next chapter you'll probably see the story from her POV. ****_Probably_****.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and that you can't wait for Chapter 2. Don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. Be prepared to read Joe's character profile in the next chapter intro I do, because you probably don't know how to work out what his image and personality is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my fellow readers! If you have read the first chapter of this story, I congratulate you, because once again, this introduction is going to have a long character profile, so I hope you're prepared to read a lot of facts about this certain character. Down below you must read:**

**Name: Joseph 'Joe' Summer  
>Age: 20<br>Species: Demi-god  
>Hometown: Massasuchetts, New York<br>Current Residence: Camp Half Blood  
>Occupation: Vice Counselor for Cabin #10 - Aphrodite's Cabin<br>Father: Stephen Summer - human billionaire  
>Mother: Aphrodite - Greek Goddess of love and beauty<br>Siblings: Brittany Summer - Sister (1 year younger), Neil Griffin - Cousin (1 year younger - Son of Narcissus), paternal half-siblings.  
>Significant Others (describe relationship): Luke Castellan [Best Friend], Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue and Annabeth Chase.<br>Height: 5'8  
>Weight: 68kg<br>Race: Greek/American  
>Eye Colour: Blue<br>Hair Colour: Brunette  
>Skin color: Beige<br>Habits: Being a girl-magnet.  
>Favourite Saying: "AARRHHHHUNNNGH!" - Chewbacca<br>Speech patterns: He sounds like Nash Grier when he's happy or in his normal mood, and and he sounds like Lucas Till when upset or angry or tired.  
>Style: Cool and is always found either wearing Converse or Vans.<br>Greatest: How can he when he's the son of Aphrodite?  
>Best quality: His handsome good looks and toughness.<br>Personality: He's nice, humorous, smart, protective and likes to hang around with friends and sometimes, the girls.  
>Educational Background: A and B student<br>Intelligence Level: 120 IQ Points  
>How does Character believe he is perceived by others?: He thinks that people believe him to be a good guy, also good looking guy, and a warrior.<br>How self-confident is the character?: He's majorly self-confident. He brave, he's outgoing, doesn't really like studying (understandable) and he likes getting along with everyone.  
>StrengthsWeaknesses: His strengths are also the appearance of mirrored objects (weapons), and battling skills. His weaknesses would have to be is not having much coordinating skills.  
>How does the character deal with anger?: Like every other guy that thinks he's tough out there, he beats something up and either tears it into shreds.<br>With sadness?: He usually listens to his favourite music or goes to Brittany or Neil or maybe even Luke.  
>With conflict?: He would just brush it off and hope for the best, and if it keeps coming, he seeks advice from his sister.<br>With change?: He will get used to a change, but if it's too major, he'll just get really uncomfortable and awkward.  
>What does the character want out of life?: He wants his mother to be back from Olympus, and also wants to join forces with Luke to take over the roles of the Gods (but thankfully, later on, Brittany will attempt to stop them both).<br>What would the character like to change in life?: To not have so much siblings in his cabin.  
>What motivates this character?: Finding a battle to challenge himself with.<br>What frightens this character?: Letting his sister suffering a terrible fate and not being able to save her.  
>What makes this character happy?: Being outside of his girl-infested cabin and being with his friends.<br>Is this character judgemental of others?: Usually boys, if they break his sister's heart or if they look 'suspicious'.  
>Is the character generous or stingy?: He is very generous, very much like his sister and would make sure his family and friends aren't feeling left out, or if they're in grave danger.<br>Is the character generally polite or rude?: He's polite one minute, and he's just acting like he's a tough warrior (basically, the equivalence to football jock).**

**Now hopefully that profile wasn't as longs as the first one I did, but whatsoever, you can now imagine what Joe looks like and you don't have to find it hard to know what he looks like or what type of person he is. The next chapter will have Neil's profile, so it won't be as boring, so enough of me and my meaninglessness, let's get on with the story.**

**Don't forget my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS).**

~Percy Jackson's POV~

The next morning...

I was happily sleeping, until I could feel a someone jolting me awake, as I see Grover's face looking at me.

"What time is it?" I ask, feeling very sleepy.

"6:00am. Chiron sent me. He wants you to start training."

"Training for what?"

"This isn't celebrity rehab. There are things trying to kill you, remember? Big. Scary. Things."

Later on at the Battlefield...

The sky is grey, ominous. There are several weathered tents scattered around the grounds, the type of tents used on the ancient battlefields of Rome and Greece. Dozens of kids, all in armor, sharpen their swords, practice battle moves.

I walk into the battlefield, wearing armor, holding a heavy shield and sword. I look extremely uncomfortable and awkward in it. Grover right beside me.

"How do you move in all this stuff?"

"You get used to it. Or you get killed."

I give a nervous laugh. Grover is dead serious. When the other kids see me, they all stop and stare, whisper to one another, not even worrying about keeping quiet much..."_Is that him_?" "_The Lightning Thief_?"... "_Son of Poseidon?"... "Slayed the Minotaur..._"

I then notice Annabeth, wearing a Red Plume surrounded by her team, all wearing Red Plumes. Annabeth uses her sword point to draw a game plan in the dirt. Chiron trots up.

"Heroes! Warriors! Fall in!"

The young warriors line up in formation by teams. Red Plumes on one side; Blue Plumes on the other. Annabeth is Captain of the Red Soldiers.

"Today, we have some new blood in our midst. Percy? _Step forward_."

I suddenly pause, and then step forward. The kids crane their necks to get a good look at me, almost looking fascinated that I'm here. I then smile at Annabeth, but she just stares at me stoically.

"This is Percy Jackson. He's going to need a team."

I then see a small, energetic, impish kid with a thin sloping nose and a mischievous smile, step forward. He's obviously Captain of the Blue Soldiers. He holds an ancient bronze shield with several warriors carved into the surface.

"We'll take him." He said as he hands me a blue plumed helmet. " I'm Luke. Son of Hermes."

I take my helmet and... BUZZZ! I get a huge electric shock from the helmet! Sparks fly! I jump back, and drop the helmet. Luke turns to his teammates.

"I dunno'... Maybe it isn't so safe to have a _lightning thief_ on our team..."

Everyone is staring at me. Suddenly, they all break up laughing. Like picks up the helmet, and removed an electrical joy buzzer from inside. Luke then grins at me.

"Sorry. Just bustin' your balls. Couldn't resist. My old man's God of the Pranksters... It's in the blood."

I force a smile, nod, then take blue helmet from Luke.

"You all know the rules. First team to capture the flag wins. Assume your last positions and remember... We fight to build each other up, not to tear each other down. Use your skills on the battlefield, but save your true anger for the dark forces." Chiron explains.

The Red soldiers start matching off into the forest. I turn to Chiron, feeling very nervous.

"I thought this was a game... I don't know how to use this stuff."

"You defeated the Minotaur."

"But I had the cool flic-a-big sword..."

"That would give you an unfair advantage to the red team. Just relax. Demigods all have some degrees of inherited skill. Hercules was only three when I began teaching him."

"You taught Hercules?"

"Chiron trained all the great Demigods. Hercules, Alexander the Great, Bruce Lee, Michael Jordan...turned them all into heroes." Luke chipped in.

"They turned themselves into heroes. I only trained them. Just do what comes naturally, Percy. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, Percy. It's okay once you start training more. It was the same with me." Brittany came over to us, surprising me with being on the blue team.

"It was?"

"Yeah. At first I really had no clue what I was doing, but I soon started training more often with Chiron and my fellow Demigods, that I didn't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah, I helped you with all the technological stuff." Luke said, putting a hand on her shoulder. I'm guessing he's trying to make a move any chance he gets with Brittany, but she quickly pulled it off, thinking that now's really not the time. "Alright Blue team... _Move out_!"

We all march off into the forest.

~Brittany's POV~

As we get into our positions in the forest, the game begins and I see Reds and Blues clash! Kids thrash relentlessly each other, dealing powerful blows. Swords clang against shields and armor. In the midst of it all, Annabeth savagely hacks her way through dozens of blue soldiers. Several of the blue team run off. Annabeth removed a bow, pulls arrows from a quiver and fires a barrage at the fleeing blue soldiers.

The arrows pin kids to trees, safely, by piercing their clothes. One kid is trapped by an arrow on each side of his head and one between his legs. Annabeth gets in his face, and snarls.

"Where is Percy Jackson?"

I knew I had to warn Percy before Annabeth gets to him.

~Luke's POV~

Me, Percy, and the blue soldiers are cautiously moving through the forest. Percy looks around. Looking nervous. Suddenly, several Red soldiers appear, coming right at us.

"Incoming!" I shout out to my team.

The Blues and Reds clash. Metal on metal. Percy ducks, avoids blows and ends up face-to-face with an angry Son of Ares.

The Son of Ares comes at Percy, swinging. Percy deflects the first several blows, but gets knocked down by the proceeding flurry of hits. I decide to interfere and with two fast swings, I take out the Son of Ares. I extend my hand to Percy.

"Shake it off."

As Percy gets to his feet, more red soldiers attack. Me and the other Blues fight back. A red soldier starts pummeling Percy. Percy fights back. The two kids are in a heated battle. Percy manages to deliver a hard kick to red soldier's midsection. The red soldier falls to the ground. Momentarily winded. And then, the goddess princess arrives to give a helping hand.

"Wait, wait, Percy. Before you go anywhere, I need to let you know that Annabeth is looking for you, which means you'll probably wanna go somewhere, where it's not so crowded with red soldiers, okay?" Brittany explains to Percy.

"Okay. Will do." Percy then sprints into the pine forest. And of course, red soldiers follow.

"Listen, even if we don't catch the flag, we still need Percy to NOT get killed by Annabeth."

"He'll be fine, don't you worry. He's Son of Poseidon, what's the worst that could happen?" I say to at least lift her spirits a little bit.

"He better be." She finally says, as she playfully lightly taps her sword on my head and runs off towards the rushing crowd of red soldiers.

~Percy's POV~

As I stop running, I catch my breath, next to a small creek. I look around. No sign of any pursuers. I take off my helmet, breathless.

I kneel beside the creek, and splash water on my face. I see something reflected in the water... A red flag. It's a few feet away on the other side of the creek.

I take one step into the water. I waded across the creek, towards the flag.

I step out of the water, walk towards the flag. I reach forward...about to pick it up...

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Annabeth appears.

"My mother is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. You know what that means? I always win."

"And I always lose. But maybe we're both wrong."

Then suddenly, the Red Soldiers attack me. I'm unable to deflect nearly half the blows. But they soon overcome me. I'm hit. Several times.

I fall to my knees. I'm bloodied. Beaten. Exhausted. Annabeth steps forward, and looks down at me.

"You actually claim to be the Son of Poseidon and the slayer of the Minotaur!?"

The other Red Soldiers back away, giving Annabeth her space.

"Stand up and fight."

~Annabeth's POV~

Percy slowly gets to his feet. I extend my sword. Armed and ready. Percy extends his sword.

"Let's see what you're really made of."

Our eyes meet, displaying a shared sense of intense excitement and attraction. We begin a heated sword fight. Percy lunges, as I slash his arm. Percy tries to defend against my assault. He's no match for me. I'm more advance, more experienced...

Several Red and Blue Soldiers gather on opposite sides of the creek, watching the fight. Brittany, Luke, Grover and Chiron arrive.

~Grover's POV~

"Should we stop it?"

"Not yet." Chiron answers.

"Oh my god, he's gonna get killed if he keeps letting Annabeth win like this." Brittany says.

"He'll be fine. He's Son if Poseidon." Said Luke.

"And I'm Daughter of Aphrodite, see I can say names too."

"Yeah, I know you can."

"Just watch and see what happens." Chiron explains.

Annabeth slashes Percy at every opportunity... Percy's arms and legs have deep cuts on them. There's a wound above his right eye. He is weak, can barely hold his sword up. Annabeth is starting to sympathize with him...

~Annabeth's POV~

"Surrender..."

Percy shakes his head. Inside his brain, he could probably be thinking, no way. He attacks slowly, exhausted. His swings are labored. I easily deflect the blows.

I raise my sword, flip it in the air, grab it by the blade and swing it at Percy's head. Crack! Percy's helmet flies off his head. He falls down, into the shallow waters at the creek's edge, almost unconscious. I see Brittany gasping as the red soldiers are chanting: "_Athena! Athena! Athena_!"

~Percy's POV~

My bloody, battered body lies a few feet from the river's edge. Blood drips from my mouth. A then suddenly hear a distant male voice echo in my head.

"_Go to the water, Percy... The water..._"

I use every last bit of my strength, crawling toward the water. I collapse... My fingertips touch the water.

Suddenly...water from the creek slithers up my hand and arm, moving around Percy's body. The water crawls up my skin and covers me in thin wet veneer.

My wounds instantly heal.

My eyes are open. My muscles tighten. My hand moves and grabs the handle of my sword. I slowly rise to my feet. Behind me, the water in the creek shoots up into the air...

All of the kids stare in awe. Annabeth turns to see what is happening. She is struck speechless by the sight of me, dripping wet, standing in front of a giant water trident.

Six Red soldiers rush forward to attack. Fighting like an expert soldier, I quickly and effortlessly takes them down, one by one.

Then, Annabeth charges at me. Our blades clash. It's a hard fought, intense duel.

I skillfully knock the sword out of her hand and send her falling to the ground. I stand over her, staring confidently down into her eyes. The tip of my sword is pointed at heart.

"You drool when you're impressed. Wipe your mouth."

Annabeth wipes her mouth and then...exchanges a slow smile with me. I then raise my sword high in the air.

"_Poseidon_!"

Kids start chanting "_Poseidon! Poseidon!_" But it soon turns to "_Percy! Percy!_ _Percy!_"

~Luke's POV~

I can't believe what I had just witnessed. Grover runs up and practically tackles Percy. Standing apart from the crowd, Chiron watches. A small smile appears on his lips. Percy looks at Chiron, and gives a small, confident nod. I then turn to Brittany, who has been standing next to me.

"See? I told you he'd be fine. He's the Son of Poseidon."

"Well come on then, _Son of Hermes_. Let's go find my brother and go to the bonfire."

"Good idea."

**That's the end of the chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed, or at least tried to enjoy that chapter, there will be more soon to come! Don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. Please review, it would mean a lot to me, such as gaining more confidence in my chapters and knowing that people are actually reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, mah fellow readers! Welcome back to The Son & Daughter of Aphrodite! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and it doesn't stop here, there is still more to come. This is going to be the last character profile I'm gonna be doing (thank God for that!), so all you need to know is what type of person Neil is, and we can all go on with this story. The profile is down below, please read:**

**Name: Neil Griffin  
>Age: 19<br>Species: Demi-god  
>Hometown: New Olympia<br>Current Residence: Camp Half Blood  
>Occupation: Lives in Cabin #10 - Aphrodite's Cabin<br>Father: Narcissus - Greek God of Narcissis  
>Mother: Unknown<br>Siblings: Joseph 'Joe' Summer - Cousin (1 year older - Son of Aphrodite), Brittany Summer - Cousin (Same age - Daughter of Aphrodite), paternal half-cousins of Aphrodite.  
>Significant Others (describe relationship): Chris Rodriguez [Best Friend), Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue.<br>Height: 6'1  
>Weight: 80kg<br>Race: Greek/American  
>Eye Colour: Blue<br>Hair Colour: Blonde  
>Skin Colour: Beige<br>Habits: Looking at himself in the mirror most of the time.  
>Favourite Saying: "The paradox is that no love can prove so intense as the love of two narcissists for each other." - Norman Mailer<br>Speech Patterns: He's really up himself. That's all I can say about how he speaks.  
>Style: Neil prefers wearing designer clothing.<br>Greatest Flaw: Apart from being obsessed with himself, he has no flaws.  
>Best Quality: He's more focused on his physical appearance.<br>Personality: He wants to prove to everyone that he is a hero. He tends to be rather blunt, has a high opinion of himself, and is easily startled.  
>Educational Background: A and B student<br>Intelligence Level: No one really knows.  
>How does Character believe he is perceived by others?: He's exceptionally handsome and knows it, as he works as a freelance model and has his photos plastered all over New Olympia.<br>How self-confident is the character?: He's not that confident.  
>StrengthsWeaknesses: His strength is being extremely lucky, which helps defeat far more powerful foes, as well as help with minor things like always winning coin tosses and board games. His weakness is that he generally does not wield a weapon, much to his annoyance, but is usually able to use weapons like tasers and Hecate's torches with great effect, likely because of his natural luck.  
>How does the character deal with anger?: Much to everyone's dislike, he throws a girly hissy-fit.<br>With sadness?: He cries and mopes, possibly the equivalence to a girl.  
>With conflict?: He battles it out.<br>With change?: He can probably never get used to change. Like, ever.  
>What does the character want out of life?: To know which side to choose when the time comes to choose a side.<br>What would the character like to change in life?: Not being so obsessed with himself ALL THE TIME.  
>What motivates this character?: If it's something to do with himself, then technically that's the only thing that motivates him.<br>What frightens this character?: Not surprisingly, becoming bald, gaining weight and developing skin problems.  
>What makes this character happy?: Watching horror films focused on vampires and werewolves.<br>Is this character judgemental of others?: Well, he's the Son of Narcissus and he's a model, so I think that answers your question.  
>Is the character generous or stingy?: Neil does care deeply for his family and friends and will do whatever he can to help them when they need him most, even if it means putting aside the well-being of his hair, but aside from that, he's a bit stingy. Just a bit.<br>Is the character generally polite or rude?: He's kinda in between that zone, but he's just a spoiled-brat that likes to sunbathe with the daughters of Aphrodite.**

**That's Neil's profile, he is quite different from his relatives of Aphrodite, but most likely, just the same. Except he's obsessed with himself.**

**Now, don't you forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS!)**

~Percy's POV~

Later that night...

A huge bonfire rages in the common's area of Greek Row. Kids from all the houses are celebrating, like warriors after a battle. Satyrs and Centaurs mingle with the kids. Glowing Ambrosia flows from large jars into mugs and goblets. A wild boar cooks on a spit.

Grover and I work our way toward the Ambrosia. Kids congratulate me, patting me on the back. I seem ill at ease with the attention. Two Aphrodite girls smile at me.

"I love a man who can handle a sword."

~Brittany's POV~

As me and Luke come to the bonfire, I quickly spot two of my half-sisters flirting with Percy. I quickly go over to them, about to tell them to quit bothering him, as Annabeth comes over to them. A flicker of jealousy registers on her face.

"Hey girls, beat it. He just fought a battle with the Red soldier's, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to fight a battle with you two." I scold them, as they roll their eyes, turn to exit, each giving Percy a kiss to the cheek. Grover nearly faints. Annabeth gives me a look of gratitude as she walks up to Percy.

~Percy's POV~

"Feeling like a hero?" Annabeth asks me.

"More like a mutant. I'm not gonna grow a fish tail or gills or anything like that?"

"Not likely. Although a huge ego isn't out of the question."

Annabeth fills a goblet with golden Ambrosia. I'm attracted to her, yet cautious, suspicious.

"You know...you almost killed me out there. I could've died... If I was normal."

"But you aren't. Besides... I always knew."

"How?"

She hands me the goblet of Ambrosia.

"You drank the Ambrosia. There's a reason it's called 'food of the gods'. If a mortal drank Ambrosia, it would kill them. Your blood would have boiled and your bones turned to dust."

"Yeah, when Neil first drank Ambrosia, I got really worried because I thought he was gonna die. He was that much of a jerk I thought he was mortal, but turns out, even the most self-obsessed gods get to drink liquid from the heavens." Brittany quipped.

I listen to what she said and realised, that there must be a lot of other jerks that she got worried about, not mentioning any names, Sons of Ares. I turn back to Annabeth.

"But you didn't know that when you gave it to me earlier on, when I was half asleep in the Infirmary."

"Women's intuition." She said as Brittany laughs, almost spitting out her Ambrosia.

"Inuition? You bet my life on intuition?"

She shrugs, smiles and takes a long drink if Ambrosia. I narrow my eyes, looking at her.

"I get the sense you don't like me very much..."

"She doesn't not like you, she just tends to like you whilst attacking you with heavy weapons and hateful facial expressions." Brittany giggles, trying very hard not to spill her Ambrosia.

"Not only that, which is not true, I mean, it's possible. I mean... Our parents hate each other." Annabeth continues.

"They do?"

"I think our parents used to date each other by the way. But don't worry, I assure you we're NOT related, I swear. You're not that pretty from where I stand." Brittany says, getting more Ambrosia.

Annabeth nods at me. "And I definitely have strong feelings for you. I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative."

"Oh snap, Jackson." Brittany chips in, sipping from her goblet.

"Let me know when you figure it out."

"You'll be the first."

She smiles, raises her glass and drinks. I do the same, and so does Britt, but then she goes over to Luke. Me and Annabeth's eyes are locked. A spark of romance.

~Annabeth's POV~

I suddenly freeze. I spot something in the distance. I then see three pairs of glowing red dots.

"No... That can't be possible..."

"What?"

Percy turns around. The red eyes are getting closer...and closer... I scream, warning the others.

"Hellhounds!"

Everyone stops what they're doing. The kids see the trio of red eyes. They panic, running for they're lives.

"How did they get in?" Grover asks.

"I don't know... The camp's under a veil of protection against underworld forces... Someone must have lifted it..."

Three Hellhounds charge into camp. They are demonic beasts, hounds the size of a buffalo. Lava-red eyes, fangs like daggers. Chiron runs up, shoves Percy out of the way, just as one of the hounds charges right at him.

"_Grover! Get Percy out of here!_" Chiron shouts.

~Percy's POV~

Chiron removes his pen, then flicks it. The pen transforms into the sword. Centaurs and kids spring into action. They grab their swords, bows and arrows, and prepare to fight. I then grab a sword.

"Percy, no!" Grover shouts.

"They need help..."

The Hellhounds are ruthless. They drag one kid away, another gets mauled. Annabeth fires a dozen arrows into one of the beasts but it doesn't phase the creature.

The three Hellhounds circle back, seeking me out. They see me and charge at me. Chiron leaps into the Hellhound's path and stabs one with his sword. It falls to the ground. Dead.

Three other Centaurs surround another Hellhound. It charges right through them. Chiron hurls his sword. It impales the beast, killing it instantly.

"_Chiron! Watch out-_" Annabeth starts to say.

The last Hellhound hits Chiron. He falls, bleeding.

I immediately grab Chiron's sword. The Hellhound sees me, and charges. I run straight for the Hellhound!

We are on a collision course. At the last second before impact, I drop and slide under the beast, raising my sword. It slashes along the beast's underside. The Hellhound is mortally wounded.

I stand, and look down at the dying beast. Grover and Annabeth join me. The beast lifts its head, and looks at me. The beast speaks. A slow, weak, demonic voice.

"_Where...is the bolt?_"

"I don't have it. I'm not the thief."

"_Liar... If you want your Mother back...bring Hades the bolt..._"

"My Mother's dead."

"_No... She is still alive...abducted by Hades... Bring him the lightning bolt...in exchange for your Mother..._"

The beast closes its eyes, its breathing slows to a stop. Dead. I exchange a look with Annabeth and Grover. I turn, and see Chiron lying on the ground, his leg badly wounded. I run to Chiron, Grover and Annabeth follow.

Later on...

Chiron's stable/home is filled with books, weapons, and alchemical devices. Chiron is sitting as Annabeth bandages his leg wound. Grover and I are watching, but my mind is miles away. I'm flicking the pen-sword on and off. Chiron looks at me.

"That sword has a name."

I read the Greek name engraved along the sword's handle.

"Anaklusmos."

"In English, it means '_Riptide_'. I want you to keep it."

"Really?"

"You'll be needing it more than me. It's made of celestial bronze and lethal to any creature from the underworld."

"Hades never sent his creatures into our camp before." Grover implied.

"With Olympus in turmoil he will only get bolder. And as long as he thinks Percy has the bolt, he'll stop at nothing."

I stand, walk over to Chiron, and look at him. Very solemnly.

"Chiron. The Hellhound... It spoke to me...told me that..." I try hard to swallow back my emotion. "My Mom is alive."

"What?"

"She was abducted by Hades. Is that possible?"

Chiron nods. "Hades has been known to abduct the living... Like Persephone. His wife."

"The Hellhound said that if I can get her back, in return for the bolt..."

"But you don't have the bolt."

"I know... But you said I could convince Zeus that I'm not the thief... Can't I do the same with Hades? When he realizes I don't have the bolt, he'll give me my mother back."

"It isn't that simple."

"Why not?"

"Zeus and Hades are very different. Zeus can be stubborn, but he is honorable. Fair. Hades is a master of darkness and deceit. The personification of evil. When he finds out that you aren't the lightning thief, he'll kill both _you_ and _your Mother_."

There is silence. I'm devastated. Helpless.

"So... What can I do?"

Chiron rises up, his wound dressed. He places his arm firmly on my shoulder, and looks me in the eyes.

"Stay with our original plan. Tomorrow we go to Olypmus. Once you've convinced Zeus of your innocence, we will do everything in our power to bring your Mother back. I swear."

My face is filled with tears of frustration and disappointment. I look at Chiron, and he slowly nods. Grover and Annabeth exchange a glance.

All I want is to do is get my Mom back. Is that too much to ask?

**End of the chapter! Now, I hope I have actually edited this chapter this time, because I actually took the time to re-read the last chapter I did, and there were A LOT of grammatical errors. I hope you guys weren't confused as what was happening, so I deeply apologize for not editing.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will keep on saying this until it's imprinted into your minds, don't forget my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. I do have a lot of schoolwork and homework that I have do, so I probably won't be updating as fast as you want me to, so I will do the best that I can to update nice and fast for you guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there my fellow readers! I'm so glad to see that people are actually reading my story and they're loving it! Thanks for following and favouriting my story and thanks for reviewing, I love you guys! Now, if you have any ideas on what you want to happen in the story, please don't hesitate to share them by reviewing or PMing(?), so that I can get a clear view of what you guys want to read.**

**Now I am doing no more profiles, although I must admit this, my original plan for this story was that Brittany and Joe have a little sister and that's sort of a sign that they still have a mother, and so on, but I decided to not go with that, because I didn't know how to fit it in, plus, it would be sort of impossible trying to create a reason as to why Aphrodite would go back to her ex-husband on Earth, when Zeus has made extremely strict rules for all the God's to follow.**

**So, I will continue to write this story and you guys will hopefully continue reading, until I get to the Sea of Monsters which reminds me... Oh yes, let me know whether I should make this a really long story and make it continue towards the Sea of Monsters or if I should end this story with the Lightning Thief and make a Sea of Monsters sequel. You let me know and I will grant your wish.**

**Anyways, enough of me now, don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS!)**

~Percy's POV~

Later that night...

I open the door. I peek outside. The coast is clear. I step out with my backpack flung over my shoulder. As I start to walk away, a voice interrupts...

"Going somewhere?"

Grover is sitting on the roof, chewing on a bushy plant. Surprisingly, Brittany is there too. Grover drops down in front of me, and Britt does the same.

"Out for a walk." I answer back.

"Yeah, like 10:00 at night is the perfect time to go out for a walk." Brittany says. I could just barely see her squinting those eyes at me.

"Yeah, well, let's just say, I'm more of a night person than a morning person."

"Likely story."

I step around them both, and continue my way. Then, Annabeth walks out from behind the fountain, right in my path.

"One small victory and you think you're ready to take on the world?"

"Look... I just found out that my Mother is still alive. She's the most important thing in my life. And I'm going to get her back."

"You're going to walk all the way to Hades and fight The Lord of the Underworld?"

"If I have to."

"Do you even know how to get there?"

"If I had to guess I'd say: down."

"I can't let you do this." Grover implies as he and Brittany block my path. I don't even understand why she's here, probably because she's the only Daughter of Aphrodite that was nice enough to at least talk to Grover.

"I wasn't asking for permission." I back chat.

"I mean, I can't let you go by yourself. I'm your protector. I'm going with you."

"Come on. I don't need any help. Plus, no offence, but I'm not taking princess beauty with me as well."

"Oh, I'm not going. I'm just here because Grover's a sad guy." Brittany explained.

"Anyways, I need to do this alone."

"We weren't asking for permission." Annabeth says.

I look at Annabeth. Her too?

"Earlier today you wanted to kill me, now you want to risk your life to help me?"

"My mom always looks out for heroes. It's in my blood. And if we're going to succeed, it's going to take some brains, not just pretty blue eyes, a fancy pen, and a set of disgusting hooves." She turns to Grover. "No offense." She said as Brittany starts to re-adjust her vision so she can have a good look at Grover's hooves.

"Offense taken."

"So, like it or not, Percy, you've got company."

I look at them one more time, and then resign myself.

"How do we get there?"

Later on at Hermes Cabin...

In Luke's room, it is filled with fun house novelties: trick mirrors, clowns, a fortune teller machine, etc. Me, Grover, Annabeth and Brittany sit across from Luke.

"What makes you think I would know something like that?"

"Your dad's the Messenger of the Gods. He's one of the few who can get in and out of the underworld. Surely he's told you something." Annabeth says.

"My dad's a prick and I've never met him."

"Then we have a lot in common." I add.

Luke gives me a devilish smile.

"But I have broken into my Father's house on several occasions."

Luke climbs a ladder to grab a shoebox from a top shelf. He tosses the shoebox to me, and then I open it... Inside, is a pair of winged sneakers. They're very cool.

"Look who's been a rebel." Brittany says, looking into the shoebox.

"Hey, you know me well enough to know that I'm a master at breaking and entering."

"Flying shoes?" I ask.

"My gift to you. Look underneath."

I lift the shoes out of the box. Beneath them, is a folded, yellowed piece of parchment. I open it, revealing a tattered map of the United States.

"People have gone to the underworld, without having to be dead. Hercules did. And Orpheus. Getting in is the easy part. It's getting out that's the trick."

Luke points to the map. The town of Rumson, New Jersey begins to glow. An address magically appears next to it.

"This will lead you to the locations of the three green pearls."

"Green pearls?" I ask.

"This is a copy of a map that belongs to Hades' wife, Persephone. She keeps the green pearls hidden for her many lovers, to use when Hades is away. They provide a quick escape from the underworld. You can use them to get out."

"How do they work?" Grover asks.

"You take a pearl, you step on it, you crush it, and then you visualize where you wanna go."

We all nod. Luke gives me one last item... His ancient, engraved bronze shield, with a shiny golden handle.

"Take this."

"Your shield?"

"For protection."

"Thanks, Luke." I say feeling touched.

I then stand, about to exit, when Luke calls out to me.

"Percy."

I look back.

"If you run into my Father on the Highway To Hell..."

"Yeah..."

"Kick his ass for me."

"Deal."

~Brittany's POV~

I stay behind, still at the Hermes Cabin, not really knowing what to do, since tomorrow's the weekend and there's only optional training available.

"So, what were you doing hanging around with them?" Luke asks.

"Well, it started off when my sisters wouldn't invite Grover to their Capture the Flag after-party, so I reckon he just needed a friend. It's a bit sad seeing a Satyr look lonely on a Friday night."

"Sounding like a true Daughter of Aphrodite."

After he said that, we just spent about five minutes looking into each other's eyes after I snapped out of it. I honestly do have feelings for Luke, of course I know that, but I guess I'm just afraid of falling in love. Ironic, seeming that my Mother is the Goddess of Love. I just don't think that I'm ready to be committed to just one person...yet. I guess, every other guy that I've ever dated, they've always wanted to be alone, and not so outgoing and it makes me feel so isolated. I like people who are still fun to be around when in front of friends and all that, but not too adventurous, and Luke is that type of person.

"Oh, Luke. I was just wondering if you could help me with my history research I have to do for Chiron about Medusa's turn of events?"

Really, Brittany? You're asking your long-time close friend/love interest for help on your stupid history research that you finished two nights ago? Pathetic.

The next day...

~Joe's POV~

I was fast asleep for who knows how many hours, until I could feel somebody jolting me awake, and that could only be one particular person up for that job. My annoying sister.

"Wake up Joey! It's Saturday! Let's go for a morning run! Don't you wanna smell the fresh, forest air?"

"No, not really. A whole plate of breakfast would do me some good."

"Well we can get that right after we go. Come on, get up already!"

Oh man, it's like the experience when she was 10 years old and she woke up really early for Christmas. We go through the same method every Saturday morning.

"Urgh, what time is it?" I slowly turn away from my pillow and open my eyes to see Brittany in her running clothes.

"It's 5:45. C'mon, by the time that we get on our running track, it'll be 6:00. By the time we finish, it'll be around 7:15. Hurry up, it's only a 5km run. The sooner we do it, the better!"

"Only?" I say, getting pulled out of my bed sheets by my nagging sister.

Brittany finally annoys me enough so that I can get up. It may be a painful procedure, but it wakes me up. I get into my running clothes, and it takes us 15 minutes to get to our usual running track.

Honestly, I don't know how anyone could hate this camp's scenery. Our track starts from the main battlefield, going onwards towards the lake, towards the beach right next to Percy's cabin, passing Chiron's race track and heading back towards the centre of camp and going through there.

Later on at breakfast...

~Brittany's POV~

For breakfast, I eat more than I usually would this morning. Maybe it's just the influence that my brother has on me. I'm now addicted to these hash browns, it's ridiculous.

"So, you and Luke, huh?" Joe asks me through mouthfuls of bacon and toast.

"You know, I don't know if he likes me back or not. I think it's just better if it stays that way."

"Why? He tells me everytime I'm at his place or he's at ours, that he really likes you. He'd do anything for you."

"Wait- Really? Does he really say that?"

"Really."

"Wow. We've known each other since like, forever and this has never been brought up."

"Hehehe, what if when Mom and Hermes got together, Luke became our brother, and-"

"Shut up, you!" I say, whacking his arm with the back of my hand, as he cracks up laughing. Suddenly, Luke approaches us at our table with Neil and Chris Rodriguez.

"What's he laughing about?" Luke asks me, as Joe still can't control himself.

"Nothing as per usual. Just being an idiot like he always is." As soon as I say that, Joe stops laughing and huffs at me, turning his face away from me and crossing his arms.

"Come on Joe stop being such a big girl. I suggest you do some training today. You're going to need all that muscle if you're gonna impress...whoever it is you're gonna impress..."

"Well, what about you?" Joe asks.

"Me? I wanna relax whilst I still can before the weekend's over."

"Urgh, all you guys ever talk about is training and doing more training... It's Saturday for god's sake!" Neil complains, looking up at us then looking back down at his reflection in a spoon.

"Oh, Chris, where's Clarisse?" I ask, inbetween mouthfuls of my scrambled eggs.

"She's probably fighting with her brothers. Again."

"No one beats a fight better than the children of Ares." Luke quips in as we all nod in agreement.

And speak of the devil, Clarisse La Rue comes striding towards us holding a plate of breakfast, looking like she just did a whole day's worth of fighting.

"Sup guys. What did I miss?"

"Really, I think the question is, what did we miss? You look exhausted." I say, as Clarisse takes a seat next to Chris.

"Well, it all started with a stupid argument between Phobos and Deimos. They wouldn't tell me what they were arguing about, but it was obviously something to do with fighting over a girl."

"I wouldn't be surprised, seeming that they are our half-cousins. I think. Half-brothers, half-cousins, all of us seem to be related in some way." I say, nervously looking over at Luke and hoping that, that wasn't true.

"Anyways, boys will be boys, I guess. And whoever that chick they were fighting over, better have been very good looking because that fight was intense and I'm sick of them being a pair of angry bulls."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to start tanning myself. Anyone else wanna brave the heat?" Neil asks, having only eaten about two pieces of fruit and a glass of 'diet' water.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"I'm fine."

"I'll pass."

"I'll come."

"I only just started eating breakfast!"

"Well, Clarisse, your boyfriend's going to leave you, for a date with me and the sun." Neil continued.

"Okay...then?" She replies with a mouthful of bacon.

Neil and Chris get up and walk back towards the trail to Greek Row to, I'm guessing, sunbathe with my other sisters outside of our cabin.

"I think my sister's are throwing another beach party today. Yay..." I sighed.

"Ooh, can I come?" Luke asks as I kick him under the table which causes him to gasp in pain. "I'm guessing that's a no...?"

"You can come if you want, it's just not gonna be that fun seeming that we have one _every single Saturday_."

"Too bad that they're my sisters. Parties like that would be even more fun if they weren't related to me." Joe says, getting up to leave as Luke follows.

Luke gives me one last look, smiles and then gives me a signal that he'll see me there.

I look back at Clarisse, whom is still eating, but then I realise that she has a confused look upon her face.

"Hey Clarisse, something wrong?" I ask as she slowly eats her breakfast.

"Can I be honest with you? And please don't tell anyone else that I asked."

"Um, sure. Hit me."

"Isn't it weird that suddenly, now that 'Jackson has arrived at camp, you're now so interested in Luke?" She asks me, bending close so that no one else could hear. I was about to tell her that Percy, Grover and Annabeth went to go to Hades, but I decided that's not the best idea. Well, not right now, at least.

"Well, I don't know. Aren't you more worried that Chris will start hanging out with Neil more than he does with you?" I ask, trying to change the subject. I mean, I know that Clarisse is my best friend and all, but the only person I've ever discussed me and Luke with, is Joe.

"Well, yeah I guess, Chris has been sort of ditching me for your cousin. Well, Neil is probably also classified as my half-cousin... Anyways, back to the point! Do you like the Son of Hermes or not?" She said, now no longer worrying about other people hearing us.

"I don't know, okay? We've known for as long as I can remember. Each night is the same thing going through my head, 'He's a good friend, but I think he'd make a great boyfriend'. 'He's such a prankster, yet he is so frickin' gorgeous"- wait, what?" I say all in one explanation as Clarisse laughs, trying so hard not spit out her orange juice.

"'He is so frickin' gorgeous!' Hahahaha!" Clarisse continues, almost making no noise whilst laughing and clapping her hands. "I've never been this amused since I shoved Neil's head down the toilet, hahahaha! I love it!"

"Okay, okay, just stop for a second. I actually think I do like him."

"Oh come on Britt, you've known him since you were pfft, I don't know, 10 or 11 or something?"

"That's true. Now can we please stop talking about this? You can go train or something, I'm gonna be in my cabin if you need me."

"Hey, hey, don't walk away from me! You still haven't answered my question! It's just a yes or no answer!" She called out to me as I had already made my way towards the trail leading towards Greek Row.

"Oh my gosh, fine! I do like him. Yes, okay. You happy?"

"That's all I wanted to hear! I won't tell anybody! I promise! We're best friends!" She called out to me as I made my way to Greek Row.

Gosh, sometimes she can be even more painful than her brothers.

**End of the chapter people! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I wouldn't say that it's one of my best, but it's something to write whilst slowly getting to the more important parts, and getting to know what's happening at Camp Half-Blood whilst Percy and the others are away.**

**Now, remember to let me know if you want this to be a long story, or you want me to write a sequel to this one, by reviewing or PMing(?), whichever one suits you best.**

**Note: Also, if you have any ideas you would like me to include in my story, don't hesitate to ask, by ****reviewing****, please!**

**Anyways, don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. Excuse the normality of the rest of this chapter, I just sort of ran out of ideas for what to do with my original characters, so let me know if you want me to do a specific shipping or give me an idea, which will lead to something interesting happening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there fellow readers! I'm so glad that more people have been noticing this story, that's great. Also, thank you for the helpful, advising and encouraging reviews, that's what will make the story (hopefully) better.**

**Now, I'll be doing bits of what's going on with Percy, Grover and Annabeth as well as what's going on in the life of Brittany and Joe. So, I hope you like this chapter. Again, let me know if you'd like me to add anything, fix anything or possibly change anything, so I can make a better story.**

***Also, don't forget to let me know if you want the Lightning Thief and the Sea of Monsters to be separate stories or one big story!***

**Don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS!)**

**Note: The Percy, Grover and Annabeth parts are going be set at different times.**

~Percy's POV~

Later that night...

Grover, Annabeth and I sit next to each other on a Greyhound bus, studying the map.

And that's how yours truly, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, ended up on the highway to Hell.

The following afternoon...

We are currently on a deserted, two lane highway in the bed lands of New Jersey. The Greyhound bus pulls to the side of the road. Me, Grover, and Annabeth step off the bus, all wearing back-packs. The bus pulls away. Across the street is...

Auntie Em's Garden Emporium. It's a rundown, corrugated steel 'shack' with dead plants, cement fountains, and a dozen weathered statues - cherubs, lions, angels. The place feels deserted, save for two cars parked in front: A rusted pick-up truck and a 1993 Cadillac Eldorado with Illinois plates.

"You're sure this is the place?" Asks Annabeth.

"That's what the map says." I answer.

Moments later, we enter. It's dark, dusty and deserted.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I ask, hoping for an answer.

Grover picks up a cobwebbed phone, and listens for a dial tone.

"Dead." He says.

"Auntie Em's must've gone back to Kansas." Said Annabeth.

I open up the cash register's drawer. It's full of American cash and several Greek gold coins, which Annabeth explained are called Drachmas.

I push open the creaky screen door, leading to the back lot. I step outside.

"Check this out."

Annabeth and Grover join me. A winding, serpentine gravel path leads through acres of statuary. Hundreds of life-like statues create a maze-like atmosphere. There are animals, tourists, soldiers from all eras, gargoyles and much more.

"Must be thousands of 'em. How are we supposed to find a pearl in this cement stack?" Annabeth asks.

"You're the grand strategist." I say.

Grover walks to an old 'Enjoy Coca-Cola' ice cooler.

"Anyone thirsty?"

He opens it, startled to find dozens of live mice scurrying around inside. He quickly closes the door.

"Never mind."

"Let's split up. Check every statue. The pearl could be inside one of them." Annabeth directs.

We walk into the statue maze and split off in three directions.

~Grover's POV~

I hobble among the statues, tapping them with an ancient dagger. The statues are all solid and very life-like, in strange, everyday poses. I tap a Roman Soldier. Solid. I move on, but then I hear a noise, and look back.

The Roman Soldier is stiff. But now his sword is held high. I don't notice anything, so I move on.

~Percy's POV~

I tap the statues. All solid. I come upon a relatively new statue: A middle aged Man wearing a Chicago Club hat, holding a map as if he were asking for directions. There's a look of horror on the man's face.

At the the end of the row, I see a large statue of a sleeping, coiled cobra. I walk toward it.

~Annabeth's POV~

I tap each statue and mark them with an 'X' after I've examined them. From the corner of my eye, I see a quick blur. Someone is running between the statues.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I ask.

I turn and... _Shock!_ I ran into a crazed, scared hysterical woman, who looked like she was in her late fifties.

"_Have to leave... have to get out... She's coming..._"

"Who's coming? What's going on?"

"_We stopped... For directions... Bill... My husband... Stone..._"

The woman grabs me, and pulls me through the maze...

~Grover's POV~

I keep on walking, assuming that nothing is following me, even though this place gives me the creeps left, right and center. I step out in front of a statue of an old Satyr.

"Hey. You look like my Uncle Ferdinand. But that's impossible. Muncie Ferdinand was killed by Medusa-" I swallow as a sudden wave of panic washes over me. "Auntie 'Em."

Whack! A concrete sword blade barely misses me and shatters Uncle Ferdinand. I spin and find myself surrounded by living statues. They're closing in on me.

"_Percy! Annabeth! We're in Medusa's lair!_"

~Percy's POV~

I'm standing in front of the coiled cobra as I suddenly hear a warning from Grover. Suddenly, the serpent's eyes open, revealing that one of them is a green pearl.

The cobra strikes at me. I roll away just in the nick of time. I whip out my pen and click it. The pen transforms into Riptide...

~Annabeth's POV~

The hysterical woman leads me through the statue maze.

"_Have to... get out... she finds us..._"

I try to break free, but the woman's grip is strong.

~Grover's POV~

The statues close in. I raise my crutches like they're Chinese fighting sticks. I kick off my shoes, exposing my hooves.

"You ugly stiffs want a fight?"

I go all Shaolin-Satyr on their stone asses. I whack them with my crutches, and kick them with my powerful hooves. One kick and the statues crumble.

~Percy's POV~

The Cobra tail whips at me. I slam into a group of statues, which causes them to knock over like bowling pins. I rise up. The Cobra strikes again. I dive out if the way...

...just as Grover leaps into the action. The Cobra turns toward Grover. And in that instant, I hurl my sword. Riptide flies through the air and impales the Cobra, right below the eye.

The Cobra falls, crumbling into a hundred pieces. The green pearl rolls to my feet. I pick it up. Grover picks up the sword and it turns back into a pen. He hands it to me, a look of concern and worry on his face.

"Where's Annabeth?" I ask.

~Annabeth's POV~

The hysterical woman continues to pull me through the maze of statues. I finally stop the woman.

"Look! You've got to tell me what's going on! Who are we running from?!"

"Leaving so soon?" A mysterious voice says out of nowhere.

I turn to the direction of the voice. A woman, dressed in all black, is standing there.

She is wearing a long black gown, that covers everything but her hands. Her hair is wrapped in a black turban. She wears impenetrable black sunglasses. This is Medusa.

"Leaving so soon?" She said again.

The hysterical woman screams. I back away. Medusa looks at me, and sniffs the air around me.

"You have such beautiful gray eyes. I've only seen eyes like that once before..."

Medusa slowly starts to unwrap her turban.

"...on the face of the bitch that did this to me."

As she unwraps her turban, we see the face of Medusa for the first time... greenish, cracked, distorted, and pulsating. She removes the last of the turban, revealing the living, hissing snakes that are her hair. The snakes are snapping at each other. Angry. I am freaked.

"The daughter of Athena here in my emporium. And my hair so unruly."

Medusa walks to the Coca-Cola cooler and opens it. She bends down, lowers her head into the cooler. When she pulls her head out, each of her hair-snakes has a mouse in it's mouth, swallowing them. It's a horrific sight. This causes the snakes to calm down slightly, to stop fighting each other.

Medusa approaches us. I recoil in horror as the snakes snap at me. Medusa lowers her sunglasses...

"I've seen your eyes. It's time for you to see mine."

She takes off her glasses, revealing glowing yellow eyes. I quickly look away. I could sense that the hysterical woman couldn't resist and she peeked. I could feel her slowly turning into stone. Her hand turns to stone, still holding my arm. I shudder, and I can't even break free from the cement grip.

Medusa moves her face to within inches if mine. I could feel the snakes on my face, as if they were fingers of a blind person. I keep my eyes sealed.

"What a wonderful addition you'll make to my collection. Or perhaps I'll send you back to Mom. One piece at a time.

~Percy's POV~

Grover and I watch from the cover of the statues.

"How are we supposed to fight something we can't look at?" I ask Grover.

"You can look at her reflection. In a mirror or something."

I pull out my iPod Touch in one hand, the pen in the other. I duck behind a large statue, hold out the iPod to get a view of Medusa, who is still in Annabetg's face.

"Sooner or later you will open those big grey eyes. The temptation to look is too hard to resist." Medusa attempts to convince Annabeth.

"I could resist your ugly-ass face for a looooong time." I say.

Medusa spins around, and hisses.

"_Who is that!? Who's there!?_"

Medusa walks to the edge of the statue maze. She looks around, and sniffs the air. I move swiftly from statue to statue, keeping a view of Medusa in my iPod mirror.

"I can smell you, Demigod. Come out and I may let you live."

Medusa walks into the statue maze. Seconds later, Grover runs out to Annabeth. He whispers to her.

~Grover's POV~

"You can open your eyes. It's me, Grover."

Annabeth opens her eyes. "Grover! Thank Gods. Auntie 'Em is-"

I slam my crutch into the arm of a statue of a hysterical looking woman. It crumbles, releasing Annabeth.

"Medusa. We know."

~Percy's POV~

Medusa races through the maze, honing in on me. Even the snakes are searching, looking around. But I run ahead, watching her every move in my iPod's reflective surface.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"The name is Percy Jackson..."

I stealthily duck to another position. Medusa follows.

"Son of Poseidon."

As Medusa gets closer, I grip my pen.

"So it is true. The mighty Poseidon has a child."

I don't respond. Medusa is too close. A few more steps and she'll be in striking distance.

"You can't hide for long, Lightning Thief. These statues are not just my victims..."

She let's out a loud, terrifying _hisssssss_.

"They are my slaves."

The statues near me come to life, and grab me. My iPod falls to the ground.

Medusa steps forward, gets right up in my face. I close my eyes. The snakes are all posed to strike at once.

"I'll give you a choice. Give me the Lightning Bolt... Or die by the poison fangs of my serpents..."

Suddenly, a car horn blares!

I use the distraction to kick Medusa away. I click the pen, turning it into a sword and I break free from the statue, just as...

...the pick-up blows into the statue maze. Statues tumble and crumble. As the dust clears, Medusa looks around angrily. She sees no sign of me. She sees the iPod Touch, lying in the rubble. Medusa picks it up. She turns it around to the shiny side. She sees my reflection. I'm standing right behind her.

"Add this to your playlist."

I swing my sword. Whack! Medusa's head goes flying. It hits the windshield of the truck and falls to the ground.

Grover and Annabeth get out of the truck. I join them and we see the hair-snakes dragging Medusa's head away, across the ground.

"That's something you don't see every day." Grover says.

"We should take it with us." Annabeth suggests.

"The head?! You're kidding." I say.

"Her eyes still work, dead or alive. Never know when something like that might come in handy.

I nod to Grover. "Gimme' your jacket."

"What?"

"Your jacket. We need something to wrap it in. At least until we can get an ice bucket."

Grover reluctantly gives me his jacket. I grab the head, and wrap it up. I toss the head back to Grover, who fumbles it like a hot potato and tosses it to Annabeth.

She tosses into tech back of the truck whee it lands with a squishy thud. I hold up the pearl for all to see.

"One down, two to go."

I walks into Auntie Em's office and open the cash register, take the cash and gold Drachmas.

On the highway...

In the front seat, Grover drives. Me and Annabeth are in front with him. I study the map. Annabeth holds the green pearl up to the light.

"You think Luke could've warned us that Medusa was guarding this..." Annabeth said.

"Maybe he didn't know." I say.

Grover glances at me. "Where's the next location?"

On the map, the second address appears...

_CENTENNIAL PARK. NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE._

"Nashville."

Grover nods, and floors the gas. The Shocking Pink's 'Venus' blasts from the radio.

**End of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I will update as soon as I can (I still have to finish that Drama and HPE homework :s).**

**Please, don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S.: Don't forget to tell if you want two stories or one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, what's up guys! Now, for this chapter, I'm going to have to make quite a few fixes and make Brittany more realistic. Honestly, I think she bores me as much as she bores you, so I'm gonna change that. Most of this chapter is probably fixing up Brittany so she's not such a boring and 'perfect' character, so just bear with me.**

**Neil will also play a Brittany-fixer role in this chapter as well as Clarisse, so this should be fun. Anyways, don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS!).**

~Brittany's POV~

In Aphrodite's Cabin...

I sigh. This day just keeps going on and on and never seems to stop. It's only about 11:32 in the morning, and I'm still here, reading through my newsfeed on Facebook. I've had to change the language settings to Ancient Greek, since I can't really read English. (I went to a Greek high school, which gave me no problems in getting straight A's).

I then hear a loud knock on the door. I painstakingly get up from the white fabric and wicker sofa and I open the door. I see Clarisse standing there, folding her arms, giving me an annoyed look followed by her walking into my house and snatching my phone off me.

"How long did you spend using this piece of junk?"

"Um... I- don't know... Why do you wanna know?"

"Because, you're being boring and anti-social. Basically, you're just a pretty barbie doll, sitting down and mulling over things happening in social media. One of my least favourite type of people."

"And this concerns you because...?"

"Because, I know why you're so scared of going out with Luke now. You're too perfect."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're too perfect. You know, when I first met you, the whole reason why we became friends, was because you had a sense of humor and you were outgoing and adventurous, and fun. Now you're just a carbon copy of the real thing: Aphrodite."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! I mean, yeah, I get that you miss your Mom, that you never really got to know her, but just face it; you're trying to be someone that you're not."

"What gives you the impression that I'm being my Mother?"

"Hm, let's see...uh, _you're being too perfect._"

"I don't know what the definition of _being too perfect_ is! Isn't that a good thing?"

"Actually, no. That's the bad thing about you. Being flawless makes you a boring person. See, Luke is fun. He's a Son of the God of Pranksters, he doesn't want some Aphrodite look-alike. He wants the real deal."

"So... What you're saying is that my one big flaw is being flawless...?"

"Technically yeah. So I'm going to give you some help. Along with another set of hands. Neil!" Clarisse said, clapping her hands, as Neil emerges from behind a statue of one of the Muses.

"How long were you standing there for?" I ask, as Neil takes a quick look in his three-paneled mirror.

"Um, almost 2 hours."

"What? What were you even doing back there?"

"Timing how long it takes for you to check your precious social networking. And according to my timer, it takes you about an hour and a half to do that, and you only go on three websites."

"What the heck?"

"Neil, it's time." Clarisse says.

"Time for what?" I ask, now feeling a bit nervous as to what they're gonna do next.

"An intervention." Clarisse says, as she grabs my hand and the three of us go to my bedroom.

It's quite a luxurious room, if I say so myself. But Clarisse and Neil think not.

"Wow, your room is so...dull."

"What? How? It's-"

"We get it. It's perfect." Neil says, rolling his eyes at me.

I get startled by Clarisse going through my neat stack of magazines.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm throwing these away. These are all health and fitness magazines. Don't you ever read gossip at all?"

"No. And I intend not to."

"Why not? Without gossip, I wouldn't be able to keep up with the Kardashians." Neil said, helping Clarisse get all my magazines off of my desk.

"Oh my Gods, you're demolishing my room!"

"We're not demolishing it, we're helping it. And, you know what's another thing that annoys us? You wear too much white. Seriously, it looks like you're gonna go to a wedding half the time. And this room is no different to what you're wearing." Clarisse says opening up my closet to see a heap of coat-racks hanging with more and more white clothing.

"But I love white." I say, feeling the silky fabric of my goddess-like dress I'm wearing.

"There's nothing wrong with it Britt, it's just that, you wear too much of it and you wear it way too often." Neil says carrying bundles of white dresses from my closet.

"Yeah. You need to wear some more colours." Clarisse said.

"But don't go overboard. You should count yourself lucky that you're favourite cousin is a freelance-model."

"True. So, how are we gonna redecorate my room?"

"Oh, we've already got that covered." Neil says, as he and Clarisse look at each other than back at me.

A few hours later...

~Clarisse's POV~

Hours go by, as I call my brothers in to Aphrodite's Cabin to completely change Brittany's room. Okay, maybe not completely, but it's changed.

The theme that we went with was the colour aqua, along with the decor of some white water lilies, which were based on Brittany's favourite colour and her favourite flower.

Neil took care of Brittany's wardrobe choices, but he didn't throw away Brittany's favourite dresses that she really wanted to keep.

Since Brittany's room is the one furthest out the front, onto the cabin's luscious, green lawn, she has an outdoor patio, to which she let's some of her sister's (and Neil) sunbathe. We put a small water fountain running down into a small pond, which had water lilies floating on the surface. You could hardly tell that it used to be a boring deck outside and a plain bedroom inside. It was virtually a zen garden.

Now all we had to, was change the person all of this belongs to.

~Brittany's POV~

"Wow. I never thought I'd say this but, my room looks prettier than me. I'm impressed."

"Oh no, princess. It's not over yet. We need to get your attitude right for the party tonight. And at the moment, your attitude hasn't changed a bit since we changed your domain."

At that, Neil said that he needed to find Joe and scold him for not putting his things back where they were, so it was just me and Clarisse (also, her brothers had left, due to the atmosphere not really being their type). We went outside, and sat down at my new 'zen garden'. I guess, this is it. I'm going to have a whole new attitude after this.

"So, tell me Britt, do you find anything about you...I don't know...annoying? Something about you that bothers you or others?"

"Um... I don't know... I'd say I have trouble maintaining a relationship with someone."

"So, is that what you're afraid of doing to Luke? Not being able to be his girlfriend?"

"Well, I'd also like to know if he's attracted to me as well, I mean...wow, I've never felt so nervous talking about Luke before."

"It's okay. I think he's at the beach with Joe and Chris. So, you're afraid of falling in love?"

"Well, yeah. Once you think about it, I'm sorta just like my Mother in relationships. They never seem to last. And that's what I'm scared of. I guess you could say that's my 'biggest flaw', not being able to maintain a relationship. I also have this feeling that I'm not going to screw it up with Luke, but I also have this feeling that I'm just gonna break his heart."

After I stop taking, Clarisse stares at me with a look saying 'Is this chick being serious?'.

"Brittany, may I just add that you're the cheesiest person I have ever met. Seriously, stop it. You and I, are going to that stupid party and you are going to face your fears. And I will literally drag you out of here if I have to."

I exhale a deep sigh and finally give in. "Fine. I'll come. But, I'm so used to looking at Luke like a friend. What if something gets really awkward and I don't know what to say?"

"Then just do what your natural instincts tell you to do."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Clarisse La Rue?"

"Come on. You'll be fine. If anything possibly gets awkward, just look at him as a friend so it won't be as mentally stressful, although that wouldn't really help the 'dating' situation."

"Like that advice will ever give me help!" I say, lightly whacking Clarisse on her arm.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I'll have you find I just did!"

"You see, this is the part of Brittany I miss most. Not being so uptight all the time. Now, let's go get ready for the party and you're NOT wearing white this time!"

At the party...

~Joe's POV~

Girls in bikinis. Girls in bikini's everywhere. Snap out of it Joe. Half of them are your sisters.

As the party starts, me and Luke are drinking Ambrosia. Well, I don't know what his tastes like, but mine tastes like butterscotch. Weird right, but it's my favourite food.

And then the princess of glamour arrives, with Clarisse at her side. Surprisingly, wearing a red dress this time. I look sideways at Luke, as he stops and stares at my sister.

~Brittany's POV~

I think that this outfit really does highlight the true meaning of love. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's what a Daughter of Aphrodite would think.

I walk over to where Joe and Luke are and Luke gives me a goblet of Ambrosia.

"Well someone's looking good tonight." He says.

"Thanks. I didn't know if this my style, but apparently, to everyone's happy looks hovering over my dress, it seems just fine." I say, taking a sip of Ambrosia, which tasted like chocolate. Mmm... I haven't tasted that in a long time.

Now, we're just standing there (Joe went over to group of girls), looking over at the crowd, not really knowing what to do next. Clarisse went somewhere not so noisy, since she needed to call Chris and find out where he is.

Oh Gods. I think the situation has just become AWKWARD. Quick, I need to think of something to say. Anything!

"I like chocolate." Good one Brittany, that really lowered your standards.

"I haven't heard you say _that_ for a while." Luke said, looking sideways at me as I'm surprised that he didn't find that statement awkward. Maybe this change for me was good; he did miss the old me. So basically I'm not a new person, I'm just the person I used to be before I turned boring.

"Well, sticking to celery sticks and multi-grain bread wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"I can imagine."

Argh, the situation became awkward again! Say something dumb again! Wait, chocolate wasn't dumb, that was funny, _I_ just thought it was dumb. Holy crap-

"Hey, do you wanna go further up to the ledge?" Luke asks me. What? There's a _ledge_? Since when was there a ledge?

Anyways, I say yes and then we both slowly walk towards the ledge. Oh...the ledge...hey, isn't that where my sister's hot tub is? Oh Gods, what if he's gonna kiss me? What if I'm gonna kiss him?

Oh, Son of Poseidon! What if he doesn't like me back? What if he just wants to stay friends and be done with it? Oh no, I'm panicking, I'm freaking out, I don't know what to do...wait, if Luke just wanted to stay friends, we would be back at the party and not here together. Man, I'm so stupid!

"Brittany, there's something I have to tell you."

HOLY. CRAP. Is this it? Is my nervousness finally going to end? Anyways, I talk back like any other person would do.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Percy's not the Lightning Thief."

What is this guy talking about?

"I'm sorry, what? As in, he didn't steal Zeus' Master Bolt?"

"Yeah."

"Well how do you know that?"

"Because I did."

Woah. Suddenly, a whole surge of surprise and relief flows through me. The surprise is that he's the Lightning Thief and the relief is that he didn't kiss me. Now I'm _disappointed_ that he didn't kiss me. I think about what he said and let it sink in. _Luke_, is the Lightning Thief. _He _stole the bolt. And now Percy's on a quest to save his mother and there are still things out there that want to kill him.

"Wow."

You know what, I just became a better person than I once was before. I'm _not_ going to let a Lightning Bolt stand in my way of actually finding true love. I know that might sound naive, but I need this to happen. So, aside from the disappointment of Luke stealing the Master Bolt, I go in for it anyway.

~Luke's POV~

As guilty as I was feeling for letting Brittany know the truth about me stealing the Lightning Bolt, I get surprised as she kisses me. Well of course I kiss her back, and as we do, I feel like my whole view of life has changed...

..but not my plan for overruling the Gods of Olympus. That plan is still in order.

The next day...

~Neil's POV~

I sigh. Just another relaxing Sunday where I can get a spa treatment. Hey, it's not everyday I can get one of those, even though I can just as easily afford one everyday if I liked.

Today is going to be more about me. Nope, no hanging out with Chris, or giving extreme wardrobe makeovers for Brittany, no scolding Joe for putting my hair spray on the left side of the table when it was really on the right. Just me, myself and my reflection.

Now sometimes, whenever I look at myself in the mirror, all I see is my face. Nothing else. Just a face that looks like it's been overlooked. But you see, I'm not the buffest guy at camp nor am I the most skimpiest guy here either. I just wanna look normal. But some part of my brain likes to say no to normal and likes to say that I'm the most good looking guy there is.

I mean, why can't I ever change, like Brittany changed? But, Brittany never actually changed into a better person. She just moved back to being her old self. But I never had an old personality that everyone loved. I'm just Neil the supermodel. I wonder if I'll ever go down in history? Now that's more like it.

I was having a conversation with Luke the other day, and he was saying things about wanting to overrule the Gods of Olympus. Man, I wish I had actually listened properly, but I was too busy looking at my reflection in my mirrored shield. All I heard was that he was thinking about bringing The Lord Kronos back to life and said something about a phophecy. I don't know, I wasn't really listening at the time.

But, a part of me wanted to go with Luke to bring back Kronos. I don't know if it's the feeling of having absolute power or the feeling of becoming the 'next Narcissus', but I just wanted a reason to get out of this place. People think I get used to it, but it's really not my type of place I'd like to call home. Home... I haven't heard that word in a while.

I think it's time to pay my old friend a visit.

**End of the chapter! Now, this was probably a really irrelevant chapter, but I needed to make Brittany better... I don't know if this 'transformation' made her any better, but I assure you, in future chapters, she'll be more realistic.**

**Now, I've decided (since no one has decided if they wanted to split this story up or leave it be one story), I'm making a sequel to this one, making the plot line about the Sea of Monsters, the Golden Fleece etc, etc.**

**So, you hope you at least tried to enjoy that chapter (I didn't update at the same speed as the last chapter, but that was because I had school today), so please, do not forget my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. There are a few irrelevant things in here, and possibly a few important things in here, so I understand if you get annoyed by how much this chapter has down-graded itself. :s**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated as fast as I thought I would've. It's just that I had a really big pile of homework to do and I got given some more! Plus I had my school vaccinations and I started to get side effects from the injections and I couldn't write/type/basically do anything with my right arm.**

**I'm really happy that you guys like my improvements that I made to Brittany, and I will show much more of her new attitude as I write more chapters.**

**Now this chapter is going to be a PGA (Percy, Grover & Annabeth) chapter, so you'll probably see much more of a description in this chapter. This time, they're off to get the second pearl... :O.**

**So, don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS!).**

~Grover's POV~

Later that night...

Annabeth and Percy are fast asleep (her head is on his shoulder). My head is bobbing as I fight off sleep. The pick-up slowly glides into the on-coming lane of traffic. Headlights shine on us and a car HOOOOOONKS!

I jerk awake, still fighting off the sleep, as I see the on-coming car and I scream. I swerve back into the right lane. Percy and Annabeth jolt awake as the pick-up fishtails in the shoulder, then gets back on the road. I'm startled and freaked.

"We should stop for the night." Percy says.

~Percy's POV~

We are somewhere on the I-70 West heading toward Missouri. The Motel is located next to an interstate exit. The vacancy light is on. The pick-up truck pulls into a parking lot.

In the Motel Lobby...

We are in a cramped, dusty reception area. The manager, a scrawny 74 year old, sits behind the desk. Grover, wearing his handicap disguise, enters with me and Annabeth.

"We need a room." I say to the manager.

"You got an I.D.?"

The manager stares us down suspiciously. I take out a wad of cash, and peel off five twenties. The manager grabs a bill, holds it up, looks at it, then looks at me.

"The spittin' image."

In the Motel room...

I open the door. We enter a small, musty old room. There is one queen bed. Grover's pockets are packed with countless vending machine snacks.

"Only one bed." Says Annabeth.

"I'll sleep in the chair." Grover insisted.

Grover dumps out the pile of snacks onto the bed. He plops down in the chair, clicks on the TV and starts eating a Snickers' Bar, wrapper and all. Grover goes to the adult movie pay channels and makes a selection. Annabeth grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Grover glares at her.

"_What? I can't watch a movie?_"

I unwrap a Snickers, sit on the bed, and look to Annabeth.

"Pretty big bed. Maybe we could both-"

She throws a pillow at me.

"Floor or bathtub. Your call."

I stand and sigh. "I'll get some ice."

Later on in the bedroom bathroom...

I fill the sink with ice and place Medusa's head in it. I duct-taped her eyes shut, so there is no danger of stoning ourselves. Me and Annabeth (she's wearing cotton boxers and a T-shirt) both grimace at the head, it's skin bluish, surrounded with floppy dead snakes.

"Percy! Get in here!" Grover calls.

Annabeth and I hurriedly enter the bedroom. Grover, covered in crumbs, surrounded by half eaten junk food, finishes chugging a Coke, then starts chewing on the can. He looks at me.

"You're on TV."

On the TV screen: a news anchor sits at a desk, a school yearbook photo of me is on the screen behind her.

"...and still no word on the disappearance of seventeen-year old Percy Jackson and his mother Sally. Gabe Ugliano, Sally's husband, maintains that the 17 year old Percy is behind the disappearance."

Cut to: Gabe, standing in front of his house, being interviewed by a reporter.

"Kid's been in trouble his whole life. A real loser." He said.

I watch the screen. Stoic. Annabeth looks over at me sympathetically.

"I mean... What kind of deranged person kidnaps his own mother?" He continues.

"Mr. Ugliano is offering a cash reward for any information on the whereabouts of his wife, son-"

"_Step-son_."

"Stepson."

"Kid's no blood relation to me."

I look away. Grover tries to lighten the situation.

"Cool. You're a fugitive."

"This is going to complicate things." Annabeth says.

I don't respond. I stand, exit, and shut the door behind me.

At the pool...

I swim the length of the pool underwater, purging my emotions. When I surface, Annabeth is standing there.

"Nice work today, saving us from Medusa... Thanks." She extends her arm. "Friends?"

I reach up... and pull Annabeth into the pool.

"Mess with Son of Poseidon... you're gonna get wet."

Annabeth splashes frantically, from what I could see, she was drowning.

"Can't... swim..."

I then panic, and reach for her... and she leaps up and shoves my head under the water. When I surface, she's laughing.

"Mess with the Daughter of Athena... you're gonna get outsmarted every time."

"Then I'm glad you're on my side."

We exchange a warm smile.

"So... Why _do_ our parents hate each other?"

"They both wanted to be Patron God of Athens. The people chose Athena. Poseidon was insulted. He cursed the city so they would never have enough water. Our parents have hated each other ever since."

"My old man sounds like a bigger jerk than my Stepfather."

"I doubt that. Besides, that's the historical version... I think there was another reason your Father got so angry at my Mom..."

"Why's that?"

"He had a huge crush on her. And she blew him off."

"How do you know it wasn't the other way around?"

"You haven't met my Mom."

"What's she like?"

"Intense. Always busy. The rare time we spend together, she criticizes everything I do, points out all my weaknesses... She says it's to make me stronger and wiser. But it only pisses me off." She rolls her eyes. "She'd be furious if she knew I was helping you."

I'm now being playful, but just a touch serious. "So that's why you came... rebelling against Mommy... You want her to notice you, see how tough you are..."

"Maybe. A little. But I have other reasons too."

We look deep into each other's eyes, intense attraction...

"Like what?"

We slowly lean into each other, lips getting closer...

"Like..."

Our lips are almost touching. Our kiss is interrupted by... A flashlight beam, shining on us.

"What's goin' on here?" It was the manager.

"We're... just talking." Me and Annabeth say.

"No funny business in the pool. Get out."

Annabeth and I climb out, our moment gone. The two of us share an awkward beat of silence.

"I'm... I'm gonna chill out here for a while. You can stay if you-"

"Actually, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll call it a night. Goodnight Percy."

She gives me a peck on the cheek, then walks away to the room. I sigh, clearly frustrated.

The following morning at dawn...

I'm asleep. At the bottom of the pool. I open my eyes, swim to the surface and get out.

~The Manager's POV~

I pour myself a cup of coffee, and accidentally spill some on the desk. I grab a USA Today newspaper to sop up the mess. I then see a photo on the front page. The headline: 'TEEN BOY STILL MISSING; WANTED FOR QUESTIONING.' I recognise the boy in the picture, pick up the paper, and examine it.

"The spittin' image."

~Grover's POV~

Annabeth is in bed, waking up. I walk out of the bathroom holding the Medusa head by the snake-hair.

"Alright. Who put Medusa's head in the sink?"

~Percy's POV~

I was just about to head into the room when suddenly the manager had bumped into me.

"Looking for something?" I ask him.

The manager looked petrified, as he tries to speak.

"You... you... killed her... You killed your own mother."

I am confused. I then see the USA Today in the manager's hand. I see my photo on the front page, look to the window, and see Grover, inside the room, holding Medusa's head. The manager pulls out a pistol, and aims it at me.

"_Murderer!_"

"No, I'm not... It's not what you think..."

The manager backs away, still holding the gun on me. I step forward, trying to explain.

"You got it all wrong..."

The manager clicks the pistol. Ready to shoot. I close my eyes and concentrate. I could sense the pool's water ripple. A huge wave erupts over the side of the pool. The manager looks up, and sees the wave rise over the pool. It engulfs the manager and sweeps him down the street. I race back to the room.

"Guys! We're checking out!"

In the heartland of America...

The Pick-up cruises on a two-lane blacktop highway. The weather is getting more ominous. Dark clouds. Heavy winds.

Everyone is quiet, reflective. Annabeth is asleep between me and Grover, her head on my shoulder. I'm looking out the window, watching the landscape pass before my eyes.

I look to Annabeth, resting peacefully on my shoulder. A small smile appears on my face.

The City skyline the following morning...

The Pick-up passes a sign that reads: WELCOME TO NASHVILLE. ATHENS OF THE SOUTH!

In Centennial Park...

The pick-up truck pulls up. Me, Grover and Annabeth step out. I wear sunglasses and a baseball cap, pulled down to conceal my identity. We are in the middle of the large park, crowded with people. The three of us walk through the park, passing families on picnics, joggers, street performers, to stand before...

The Parthenon.

An exact duplicate of the Ancient Greek architecture, directly in the middle of a modern Nashville park. The juxtaposition of past and present is striking. We then examine the map, and look up at the Parthenon.

"The second pearl. It's in there. Somewhere." Grover says.

"Wish Luke's map had been a little more specific than 'Parthenon'." Says Annabeth.

In the Nashville Parthenon...

The place is filled with tourists. Grover, Annabeth and I enter. The space is surrounded by imposing columns, housing a 41 foot statue of Goddess Athena. It's as if we've stepped back in time 4000 years. Annabeth, slightly moved, looks at the statue. I notice the name ATHENA on the base of the statue, and turn to Annabeth...

"Your Mom?"

She nods.

"Does she really look like that?"

"Slight resemblance."

"Nice rack." Grover implies.

"Excuse me?!" Annabeth shoots at Grover.

"Nothing. Hormones. Sorry."

My eyes widen. I see something that catches my eye.

"Up there."

I point to the top of the statue. Grover and Annabeth look up. The second green pearl is embedded in the middle of Athena's crown, surrounded by rare, colorful jewels.

"Too easy." Grover said.

"Not really. It's 40 feet in the air. The place is filled with tourists and security guards. Are we supposed to just jump and grab it?" Says Annabeth.

There was a long pause. I then smile. I just got an idea.

"Maybe."

I pull out a shoebox from my bag.

I open the lid. Inside, are winged shoes, given to me from Luke. The three of us sit at a picnic table in the park. I pick up the winged shoes and examine them.

"Luke gave me these for a reason. Tonight, after closing hours... I'll sneak in."

Later that night...

It was closed for the evening. The surrounding park is deserted, save for one security guard, who sits in a small booth, several feet from the Parthenon entrance. The guard is acne faced, a gawky 23 year old redneck.

The three of us are hiding in a tall section of bushes. I take off my sneakers and replace them with the winged shoes. I stand and shuffle, like a runner preparing for a marathon. I look over at Grover and Annabeth.

"Any idea how these things work?"

"You break into a run, build up speed... Like a jet on a runway. But it takes a bit of-" Grover starts.

I run forward, through the parking lot. I'm moving fast. Suddenly, I begin to lift off... Like a jet... I am propelled ten, fifteen feet in the air... Then...

I flip in mid-air. Head over heels. I fall straight to the ground. I land hard. On my back. SMACK!

"-practice." Grover finished.

"Okay, okay... I can do this..."

Later that night...

The guard sits in his booth, head buried in a copy of Car and Driver magazine. High above, out of the guard's view, is the silhouette of me flying across the moonlit sky.

I swerve, bounce... flying slightly erratically. I'm starting to gain control, maintain my balance... staying in the air. I move fast.

Annabeth and Grover watch from the safety and cover of the bushes.

I fly toward the Parthenon, and soar through the columns.

~Annabeth's POV~

Percy flies inside the Parthenon, moving quickly. He soars toward the statue of Athena. Percy's flying is getting a bit more confident, smooth...

Me and Grover watch from the bushes. Nervous and tense.

Percy flies directly toward Athena. He is moving fast. He looks down at the shoes. A worried look covers his face.

Grover, with a look of concern, turns to me.

"I forgot to teach him how to slow down-"

Percy can't slow down... Inches from the Athena statue.

He crashes to the ground.

The statue tilts... Begins to fall...

Percy flies back around, managing to stop the statue from hitting the floor. The statue teeters at a 45 degree angle.

Using all of his strength, Percy pushes the statue upright... Into place. There is a small grinding sound as the statue fits back onto its base.

The guard looks up for a moment. Did he hear something? The guard shrugs to himself, and goes back to reading his magazine.

Percy, sweating, nervous... Perches on the statue's shoulder. Percy is tiny, compared to the large face of Athena, Mount Rushmore-like in its majestic grandeur.

Percy looks up, and sees the green pearl, the centerpiece of Athena's crown. Percy reaches up... he can only touch the bottom of the statue's ear lobe. Percy begins to climb up onto the statue's earrings, toward the top of her head.

Me and Grover watch in breathless anticipation.

Percy climbs upwards. The statue's surface is smooth... Slippery... Percy's foot slips...

He falls.

Percy saves himself, grabbing onto Athena's crown.

Grover and I catch our breath.

Percy gets his footing, begins to climb to the top of Athena's crown. From there, Percy is able to reach out and touch the green pearl.

With some difficulty, Percy manages to remove the pearl from the crown. He holds it up, victoriously, for me and Grover to see.

"He did it." I say.

"Not quite." Grover says .

He points to the guard's booth. It's empty.

**Sorry guys, that'll have to be the end of the chapter since it's already gotten really long. I guess it makes up for all the time I could've spent working on it but sadly school just got in the way. So, you guys are just gonna have to wait until the next PGA chapter gets updated because the next chapter is going to be a Camp Half-Blood one.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update as many chapters during the weekend before school. Please, do not forget my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. Just keep in mind that vaccinations are the worst thing that could possibly happen in high school (well, for me anyways), so you must understand why I could not write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey what up guys! I'm sorry if I have not responded to you're reviews, I really appreciate them guys. I'm also really sorry for not updating as quick as usual, it's just SCHOOL. Yes, it still exists. And frankly, so does homework (and lots of it too!).**

**So, finally, getting to the Brittany/Joe/Neil/Luke/Clarisse/Chris(?) parts of the story. Honestly, I hope this chapter goes well and that you guys enjoy it, because it's about to get 'dark' by the looks of things, seeming that Luke is going to turn out evil anyways, but you will need to read on what happens to him and Brittany in order to find out what's gonna happen to their new relationship.**

**Anyways, enough of me being boring. Let's get on with story! Please don't forget my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS!)**

~Brittany's POV~

Later that day...

It's just another boring Sunday. I want to go do some training but I honestly can't be bothered today (although, I might have to seeming that Clarisse won't stop bugging me). I don't know if it's the fact that whenever I walk past a group of boys, they make way for me to walk, or because the fact that Neil wasn't usually snoring his head off in bed this morning. I think the boy's part is because Luke's my boyfriend now, but I don't know about the issue with Neil. Something's definitely not right.

I remember seeing him at breakfast, but he was sitting at a separate table, away from chattering groups of kids, next to Chris, who was also looking as if he just got slapped in the face by Clarisse. I doubt that would happen though, seeming that he does take out the soft side of Clarisse, but you never know, if he got in a fight with her, that's probably the only thing she could do. And when I say the softer side of Clarisse, I also mean the vulnerable. She's not the most concentrated soldier whenever Chris is around.

Anyways, getting back to Neil, he was sitting with Chris at a far away table from where I was sitting, looking longingly at his reflection in a knife. I couldn't help but keep looking at him, wondering what was going on in his head, but then quickly turned away as he sharply turned his gaze off of the knife and towards me.

Luke was sitting beside me, eating his breakfast whilst talking to Joe. I wondered if he was comfortable sitting in between two children of Aphrodite, one that's his best friend, and one that's his girlfriend. I guess, if I was in his position, I'd feel happy. But I'm not in his position. I'm busy being worried about my cousin that loves himself too much.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asks me, just finished talking with Joe about who knows what.

"Yeah I'm fine. Although I don't think Tweedledum and Tweedledee seem to be." I say looking over at Neil and Chris. Now they're quietly talking amongst themselves, but the conversation seems pretty serious from where I'm sitting.

"I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry about them. Last time, you worried about Percy getting killed by Annabeth, and guess what happened? Technically nothing. He figured out he has powers, and blew everyone away with his mad skill." He said, as he leaned in and kissed my forehead, putting his arm around me.

"Alright. I'll stop worrying." Although I said that, I was still gonna worry anyways.

~Neil's POV~

After the glances that Brittany kept shooting at me at breakfast, I decided that it's best not to talk about my decision making, out in the open air.

So, instead, I go to Aphrodite's cabin, go into my bedroom, enter my walk in closet, and find something that I was only to use at the desperate need of importance to me. Since my Father is dead, all I have left of him is a vial of the pool of water that he used to stare at his reflection with. Since then, I have forever hated and dreaded the Goddess of Rhamnous: _Nemesis_. She was the one that cursed my father into being lured into isolation by the reflection of his own image.

Of course, Nemesis was well known for cursing those who were blessed with countless gifts, such as my Father. If anything, that Goddess is the only person that would infuriate me the most.

Back to my vial of the pool water, if I pour it into any other liquid substance at Camp Half Blood (I don't have any reasonings why only to pour it at camp, probably just strong superstition), I will get to see the last reflection that it held: my Father, but the catch is, I only get to use it once. Which is why I was saving it for a time like this.

I decide to go for a walk, since it's not safe to be carrying around magical liquid around my cabin that could catch _anybody's_ eye. I make my way towards not the beach, but the Lake. I don't really trust Fireworks Beach. I look around me to see that no one is watching and then I pull out the cork that was sealing the vial, and pour the water into the lake.

The water then starts to ripple as a figure in the reflection of the water starts to appear. The God of Narcissism appears, looking no different from how I am now, and then I start doubting that the liquid has actually worked. I then start to realise that it has worked since I'm not wearing a Greek robe with an olive-leaf crown sitting on top of my head.

I then start to let my feeling flow. I honestly don't care if Poseidon himself is watching or hearing this, I just need to figure this out once and for all. I know that my father won't be able to respond since this is the image of his last moment of being alive, but I get my frustration out as soon as I can.

"Dad, I know that you're probably not here and that you don't have any living senses, but there's something I need to confide with you. I am planning on bringing Lord Kronos back from the depths of Tartarus; along with Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, my cousin Joe Summer, Son of Aphrodite, and also including some other children of Hermes, such as my good friend Chris Rodriguez. The reason why I am telling you this is because I want to fulfill my destiny but I also don't want to hurt others that I love... and I am not willing to say that again. Just please, give me a sign, as to which side to choose."

And as soon as I said that last sentence, his image was gone.

~Luke's POV~

At the moment, I'm back in my cabin, spending time with Brittany. I wonder how many guys are trying to make her jealous and what not, because for once, I can actually see that glowing smile she wears only at the rarest of times. Other times, she just forces a smile and thinks that people don't notice. But I do.

She then has to go because she has to go do training with Clarisse. I would've gone with her if Neil hadn't called me at the last minute, telling me to hurry up and get to his cabin.

I make my way to Aphrodite's Cabin and find Neil sitting on the front steps, and he gets up as he sees me.

"Well, I'm here Neil. What did you want me for?"

I go over and sit next to him on the front steps.

"I wanted you to come here because I wanted to tell you that I want to go snd ressaerect Kronos. If that's going to get me the attention from the 'sympathetic' Gods I want, then I'm in. I'm tired of waiting for a miracle to happen. But most if all, I just wanna get back at Nemesis."

"Nemesis... Is she the one that?-"

"Yeah. I just want to see her feel the pain that I felt when I found out that my Father was dead. You know, it was satisfying finding out that I am part God, but the downside was that I never got to see the God that I was related to."

"Well, who knows. Your father could've been just like mine, he would've been too obsessed with himself to see that he had a son."

"Yes, but, your dad has a whole lot of other kids. I'm the only heir/ancestor/relative/son there is born from the genetics of Narcissus. But, you're also Hermes' favourite son, so..."

"If I really am his favourite son, then why isn't he here with me? Why am I not with him? You wanna know why, it's because all Gods are the same. They're selfish, they only care about themselves."

"What about us demigods? If/when we overthrow the Gods of Olympus, and we have kids of our own, won't they just do the same? Overthrow _us_ like we did to _our_ parents?"

"Well, no offence Neil, but do you think that _you_ would ever have kids? I mean, with you being a narcissist and all, it's just..."

"I know. Everyone thinks that I won't be able to love anyone like how I love myself, but you know, I try. I really do Luke."

"Well, at least this means I have one less person to convince."

We both nod as Clarisse and Brittany come back from training. Weird because I only came here to talk to Neil about 10 minutes ago. What did they do that made their training so short?

"Well, your training session wasn't short at _all_." I say sarcastically.

"Well, everyone just started training and we came too late. I don't know what's happened, but I wouldn't call it normal. It's like some strange force has driven them to start defending themselves." Brittany says looking confused.

"Yeah, I thought everyone would've at least made room for the _real_ warriors at camp, but _no_, they just took all the weapons away. I hope it's not because Jackson's gone because last time I checked, we were all doing just fine without the annoyance of someone who can control toilet water-"

"Clarisse, shut up! What did he ever do to you to deserve such hatred?"

"He got toilet water all over me! You know how freakin' disgusting that is?! Well I'll tell you one thing, it's not very pleasant-"

"Both of you, stop. Cool, you couldn't do training, big deal." Joe startled us all. He came back assuringly from training also bearing a big cut on his left leg.

"Oh my Gods, what happened to you?" Neil asked.

"You know, the two terrors from somebody called _Ares_. Percy's right. They do take camp way too seriously."

Clarisse sighs. "Fine. I'll talk to them. Although, there a lot of terrors from Ares-"

"You know the two!"

"Come on. Let's take you to the infirmary. They'll fix you up." Brittany says as she goes and takes Joe's right arm and I get up to take the other.

~Clarisse's POV~

As Brittany, Luke and Joe walk off to the infirmary, I then start to look at Neil who I find pretty suspicious since this morning.

"Hey. Aren't you scheduled for a date with Chris or something?" I ask him.

"No not today." He says as he slowly gets up to turn and walk into his cabin, but I stop him.

"Why not? You know, any friend of Chris is a friend of mine right? You can tell me the truth."

"Wow. Clarisse La Rue is being sympathetic. Haven't you ever needed to guess that a poor kid like me might actually be mourning the loss of his Father everyday? Have you ever thought of that? At least yours is alive."

He then turns away, leaving me with no words to say as I realise that I just embarrassed myself in front of someone who I found out might have just that little bit more dignity than me. I'm not gonna change though, I'm still the daughter of the God of War.

**That's that chapter over! I'm sorry this took so long to write. It's probably really boring, I've just become obsessed with Hunger Games again and I might even write a FanFic about it.**

**So, if you tried at the very least to enjoy this chapter, please review/follow/favourite and I will try to get this story over and done with (in style, of course), so I can do a sequel.**

**Please also review if you want me to make a Hunger Games FanFic about Brittany Summer, and also I want to start it in Catching Fire. The reason behind that is going to be in the story, so be intrigued to read it! :O**

**Anyways, wish me luck on trying to make this story wayyyyy better and don't forget about my three R's: READ, ****REVIEW**** & REMEMBER! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. Remember to review! :P**


End file.
